


NSFW Alphabet-Loki

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: Like the title says, an NSFW Alphabet featuring Loki
Relationships: Loki/Gender Neutral Reader
Kudos: 48





	NSFW Alphabet-Loki

A=Aftercare  
Loki is super big on aftercare. Whatever you want, you get. Towels to clean up? He’s already up to go get it. Cuddles? Perfect! He loves cuddles. You are his and whatever you want, you get. 

B=Body Part  
Your favorite body part on him has to be his eyes. Especially when they are just staring right into yours while he’s inside you. His favorite part of you has to be your finger. He loves it when your fingers make their way through his hair and gives it a nice tug. 

C=Cum  
Loki never cums until you do. He always waits for you to get close before he makes any noise about his own climax. But he always makes sure he cums right after or with you. 

D=Dirty Secret  
He’s a bottom/sub. He doesn’t want anyone thinking that he’s weak but he loves being underneath you and being dominated by you. Whatever you say goes in the bedroom. He really loves it and really loves when you take control. 

E= Experience  
Loki isn’t as experienced as one might think considering that he’s a god but he did live under Thor’s shadow for most of his life. Even after that he was labeled as a villain and no one wanted to touch him with a ten foot pole. He was a virgin when you met him and from there he blossomed into the cocky bastard in the bedroom that his persona may suggest. 

F= Favorite Position  
He loves cowgirl. He loves seeing you face twist in pleasure as you fill yourself up with his cock. 

G= Goofy  
It really depends on the foreplay before the actual sex. Sometimes you both want to have more normal sex but oftentimes he wants to make you laugh just as much as he wants to make you cum and that is his perfect night. 

H= Hair  
He loves pulling your hair and he loves having his own hair pulled. Either way, he loves the moans that it can earn from either of you. 

I=Intimacy  
He’s super ready to just kiss you all over and not even fuck you. He would kiss you all over and whisper sweet nothings about you, all of which he means. He would much rather be intimate for a few moments before getting into sex, even if you are at risk of being caught. It’s a ritual of sorts for him and you wouldn’t change it for the world. 

J=Jack Off  
Loki will oftentimes only jack off if you are the one watching him. Sometimes you are out on a mission and he’s horny and can’t have you so he has to jack off but he doesn’t enjoy it as much as having sex with you. 

K=Kink  
His Jotun form  
He’s into exhibitionism   
He loves hair pulling   
Orgasm denial  
Being dominated

L=Location  
He normally loves having sex in your bedroom but that doesn’t mean he won’t fuck you in a bathroom or in the library or an alleyway or anywhere else even remotely semi-private. 

M=Motivation  
With the sex drive of a god, it doesn’t take him much to get him revved up and ready for sex. 

N=No  
Loki never wants you to feel pressured into what you don’t want to do. He would much rather you enjoy the sex you do have with him. He knows that you don’t have much problem saying ‘yes’ to him so when you say no to anything that he proposes then he honors that. 

O=Oral  
He loves giving oral sex. He loves having you sit on his face and just give you pleasure but when you want to give back, he doesn’t mind receiving. 

P=Pace  
Loki loves going nice and slow, enjoying his time with you naked body but when you want him to go fast, boy does he go fast. Oftentimes he can’t control it and sometimes it hurts and you have to tell him to calm down but that normally doesn’t stop him because you both like it when he foes fast. Unless you say no to fast and rough sex, he can go at any speed but he especially likes slow sex. 

Q=Quickie  
Loki doesn’t quite like quickies because of his ritual but oftentimes you are pulled into battle or a meeting and you don’t have enough time to fully do what you want. 

R=Risk  
Loki is a risk taker. He loves trying out new places to have sex, new positions and new toys. There’s not much he won’t risk in pursuit of a good fuck. 

S=Stamina  
Loki has a higher stamina than most of the partners you’ve had. He can last for a few rounds before getting even remotely tired which is good because when you’re in the mood then you want to go for a few rounds rather than just one. 

T=Toy  
Loki loves toys in bed. Whatever you guys can do to spice up your sex life, he is up to try at least once just to see if he even likes it. Most of the time. He ends up enjoying it and saving some toys for later. 

U=Unfair  
He hates when you deny him orgasms-that is when you’re the one dominating him-and when he musters up the courage to dominate you then he’s the one denying you an orgasm in hopes that he can see your face twist in pleasure and agony before he finally gives you what you want. 

V=Volume  
Loki is fairly quiet in bed. He can get really loud if you demand him to. He will especially get really loud when you are making him feel good and that tends to be fairly often. 

W= Wild Card [Jealousy]  
Loki gets very jealous, very quickly. Not out of a place of malice either. He just really hates seeing someone else try and take you away from him. He’s very insecure and that’s where the jealousy comes from. 

X=X-Ray  
Loki is quite average. He’s not the biggest you’ve ever had but he’s not the smallest either. He’s just right for you though and fits right inside of you. 

Y=Yearning [How high is their sex drive?]  
Loki has an average sex drive…for a god. He’s always down to fuck but he doesn’t ever force you to have sex when you don’t want to. 

Z=ZZZ...  
Loki never falls asleep until you have already fallen asleep. He wants to make sure you are safe and cared for and if that means staying up a few extra minutes to make sure you have fully fallen asleep, then he would do so.


End file.
